A challenge exists to use less power in optical ranging systems. Optical ranging systems can include electronic devices operable to collect distance data, for example, time-of-flight cameras. Such systems typically include a light emitter and a pixel array configured to collect distance data. Such systems often further include optical elements associated with the light emitter and pixel array.